Membrane bound proteins perform many important functions in biology:transport of nutrients, gated ion channels, receptors, neurotransmitters. Such proteins are the first recipients of signals entering the cell, and provide via phosphorylation or de-phosphorylation the bridge between cells and their environment. Progress in the area of membrane protein crystallization is essential for the acceleration of progress of structural studies of membrane proteins. The aim of this workshop is to disseminate the techniques used in the successful crystallization of membrane proteins in a hands-on fashion to the participants. The forum for the workshop is the Fifth International Conference for the Crystallization of Biological Macromolecules (ICCBM). This creates the unprecedented opportunity to integrate the crystallization of membrane proteins within the expert knowledge available at the ICCBM. The workshop avails itself of international experts in the field of membrane protein crystallization and of the leaders in theoretical and practical aspect of macromolecular crystal growth. The theoretical part of the workshop focuses on expression, solubilization and purification of membrane proteins for crystallization and covers in detail all aspects of detergents, exchange, CMC, mixed micelles, amphiphiles etc. The practical aspects deals with the unique crystallization methodology needed to handle membrane proteins compared to soluble proteins. The seminars include: Detergent structure in membrane protein crystals by neutron diffraction. General properties of membrane proteins. Role of detergents on the crystallization of membrane proteins and detergent packing in membrane protein crystals. Crystallization of membrane proteins for three-dimensional X-ray crystallography. Two-dimensional crystallization of membrane proteins.